


there's something in the way you move

by pengo_o



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Bleugh, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Reflection, bc aesthetic, but it kinda leans to the au side of things i think, but it makes sense i guess, idk does it?, idk if this is canon or not, it's a mess, kind of, lapslock, overuse of the word 'and', u can be the judge of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengo_o/pseuds/pengo_o
Summary: jennie likes her. maybe too much?





	there's something in the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> so i should probably be working on my essay or my other fics right now but you know what
> 
> shalalalalalalala👏👏  
> shalalalalalalala👏👏
> 
> disclaimer: i have nothing to do with these beautiful people, they belong entirely to themselves + this is a work of fiction which is not supposed to imply anything between the real people

it’s the way that her eyes crinkle slightly at the sides when she laughs. it’s the way that her laugh ignites so much energy that it could probably power the entire fucking earth and stop the need for fossil fuels for the next 200 years, and it’s the way that her warm, chocolate brown eyes light up when she smiles. 

it’s the way that, right now, her hair is bound up into two messy dutch plaits and her baby blue checkered shirt is slightly oversized. the top button is left undone, leaving her bare collarbone exposed, and her santa hat cactus sweatpants are slightly falling off her hips due to the fact that she not-so-eloquently bought them anyway despite the fact that they were two sizes too big for her just because she thought they were cute (and they were on clearance, of course). 

jennie doesn’t even know if she should be admiring someone’s looks as much as she is. isn’t it supposed to be all about the personality? should she really be admiring her girlfriend the way she is? some people say that admiring people’s appearance is objectifying them - mysogyny, even - and she loves everything about her, so isn’t it acceptable?

but love is different for different people, jennie has learned over the years.

and it’s taken her time - shit, she’s only just thinking about it now and she’s twenty three years old with her life laid out in front of her. she has no idea what she’s doing or what she’s going to do, but shit, she’s sure of one thing, and it’s that she’s head-over-heels-and-doing-a-fucking-somersault in love with lalisa manoban.

and she couldn’t give a flying fuck about what other people thought, because she tastes like sunshine and happiness and safety and warmth and when they kiss jennie’s heart wants nothing more than to burst out of her ribcage and fly halfway across the pacific ocean and probably go on a fucking fiesta in the middle of spain.

and it’s wonderful to finally be able to stare freely at lalisa, because now, they’re together, and they both love each other to the moon and back. 

and when lalisa catches jennie’s gaze and says, chuckling gently which makes jennie’s heart stutter, “why are you staring?”,

it takes a moment for the older to compose herself, before she just breathes, “you’re beautiful”.

and when lalisa comes over and wraps her arms around jennie, planting a small kiss on her neck, she knows that everything is okay. everything will be okay, now that she has the woman she loves at her side. 

she’s running on air, you might say.

**Author's Note:**

> special k is the one
> 
> k for kudo
> 
> and the cereal
> 
> don't eat too much of it or it'll give you the shits


End file.
